Lord Ghastler
"A world full of endless death and destruction that I control! A world where I can recreate and revive just to destroy and kill again! A WORLD WHERE I WILL BE ETERNALLY SATISFIED SHALL BE CREATED TODAY!!!" —Lord Ghastler before he dominates the world Lord Ghastler (Also known as the Black Demon) was an extremely powerful Demonoid who was made out of the blood of the Black Dragon, Acnologia. He was the founder and former leader of the Neraka Kingdom, and soon became the leader of the Demonoids. Appearance Lord Ghastler is a tall, skinny Demonoid with a gray face, magenta eyes, razor sharp teeth, pointy ears, and orange circular attachments and red lightning like attachments on his face. He his a blue body with blue hands and feet while he has black biceps and thighs and gray forearms and lower legs with brown sharp knee and elbow spikes and red attachments on his wrists and ankles. He also has 6 small orange attachments on his body. His black helmet like part on his head is actually a part of his body, which consists of a magenta Demonoid Symbol, along with orange and green attachments, and 2 horns on the lower side, on on-top of his head, and 2 large horns on the top. He has 4 gray spikes on his back and 2 small spikes on his shoulders. Personality Lord Ghastler was once a ghastly uncontrollable rampaging killing machine who destroyed everything and everyone in his wake. No matter how much everyone tried to stop him, he ended up killing them and he enjoyed every minute of it. When banished to Earthland and once he left Zeref, Lord Ghaster became more calm, mature, and no longer has an interest in destruction, but has an interest in building things, including a giant kingdom he soon named the Neraka Kingdom. Once Lord Ghastler was awakened, he slowly began to get his interest in death and destruction back. He also is extremely confident in his decisions and wishes for E.N.D to remain alive for him to return to hell. Once he finally became Deviloid, his interest in death and destruction fully returned as he spent his time as the Deviloid destroying everything in his path for his own amusement. Lord Ghastler is also extremely manipulative, trying to find the right thing to say to people to trick them. His manipulation managed to trick Zeref, Amanda, and even Ankhseram. When in battle, Ghastler can be extremely brutal and violent to his opponents, committing actions such as ripping their limbs off their bodies, turning them into bones, or ripping through their bodies like paper. History Lord Ghastler was created over 300 years ago when the other Demonoids discovered he was made out of the blood of an extremely powerful human. After he was born, he was proven to be an uncontrollable rampaging monster who killed and destroyed everything he came across, and no matter how much of his brothers tried to stop him, he always stopped them by killing them. Years after the Dragon King Festival was over, and he becomes an adult, the Demonoids are hiding out because of Acnologia, but Lord Ghastler does the most foolish thing he ever could in his life: FIGHTING ACNOLOGIA!!! But Lord Ghastler lost the fight, and the Demonoids found him and fixed him up. After that, he was banished from the realm of the Demonoids and was left in Earth Land. A few years later, he stubbles upon the Black Wizard, Zeref when he was going for a walk. Zeref begged him not to come near him, but because he was made with Acnologia's blood, Zerefs magic didn't harm him which surprised the Black Wizard. Lord Ghastler discovered Natsu and Zeref's other demons. He said he would help Zeref with his research to bring back his brother, in exchange, Zeref teaches Lord Ghastler about his magic. After a successful attempt of bringing Natsu back, Zeref teaches Lord Ghastler about his curse magic. After finally successfully mastering it and gaining Immortality, Lord Ghastler thanks Zeref by erasing himself from his memories. After that, Lord Ghastler abused his new ability and went on to a village and killed everyone there to test his new power. But Lord Ghastler was not satisfied with the magic he possessed now. Years later, he went on to different research labs to study and learn how to use all different kinds of Magic. And more years later, he found different groups of wizards, including Ankhseram, that begged him to join him for various reasons, and one by one, more wizards joined him, until they created a guild, and eventually with more and more people joining them and more land conquered, they created a massive kingdom named the Neraka Kingdom. And soon, one day, he'll return to his old home and become the leader of all Demonoids. Synopsis During Team Natsus’ travel to the Continent of Akuma to take on the 100 Year Quest, Lord Ghastler was sitting in a forest near a pond in the same Continent commenting how the Demonoid Army is beginning their takeover on the world, but he said he would expect that from them. After the Demonoids are destroyed and the dark guild, Primordium, has assembled all of their members, he then states that a war has just begun. During Fairy Tails’ fight with Primordium, Lord Ghastler walks up to Juvia, Carla, and Wendy after they have defeated Vidaldus and Fukuro, leaving the Fairy Tail mages terrified and speechless. He walks to a horrified Vidaldus and Fukuro and ask them if they are seeking for Lord Ghastler, to which they answer they are. Wendy questions in horror that he’s Lord Ghastler, but he states that he was Lord Ghastler, but is just a simple Demonoid who has no interest in war or destruction, leaving the Primordium mages confused, but then realizing he is in his state of rest. As the Fairy Tail mages try to escape, Lord Ghastler warns Vidaldus and Fukuro to stop their hunt for Lord Ghastler as he is too powerful and dangerous to control, and the world would end if he is awakened. The 2 refuse to listen and try to capture Lord Ghastler and bring them back to Count Grimlore, the master of Primordium, but Lord Ghastler kills them and apologizes to them stating that he had no choice but to keep Lord Ghastler away, and then he leaves them. Count Grimlore manages to unleash the spell to awaken Lord Ghastler. After Fairy Tail defeats Primordium and leave a battered Count Grimlore in the forest, Lord Ghastler stumbles upon him and grabs him by the neck. Count Grimlore begs Lord Ghastler to release him, but Lord Ghastler states he is nothing more than a demon he has created, and he has served his purpose. He then thanks Count Grimlore for awakening him before decapiating him with ease. After Fairy Tail gets together and warns Team Natsu about him before they leave, Lord Ghastler blasts Mest through the chest with a finger beam and soon encounters the entire guild, leaving them all terrified. The Demonoid then states that they are not leaving. Even after Fairy Tail unleashes everything they have at him, Lord Ghastler remains undamaged. Natsu unleashes his Giant Fire Fist and Lord Ghastler, to which he counters with a Giant Black Fist, then he recognizes Natsu and states him as E.N.D and overpowers him. Before he finishes Fairy Tail off, Mest manages to teleport all of them away from him, to which he states that he will see them all again soon. Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased